Hotel Uchouten
by Alonapogostick
Summary: Meeting up with Yami, Kaiba and his rival end up going to a hotel together since both of them are lost in the city, but they don’t realize what kinda hotel they are in. Prideshipping collection story based on Daen RoyEd doujinshis contains lemons
1. Chapter 1

I have gotten back into the wonderful anime known as Fullmetal Alchemist again; actually, it's the only other anime I'm really into, Yu-Gi-Oh being the other. So anyway, this idea came out of just recently reading a RoyEd doujinshi by the fabulous Daen who is my second favorite doujinshi artist, right after RAPAN when it comes to fluff.

This is my first collection fanfic on this account. I had written a one-shot based on a doujinshi before, but that was an Idea one, not Daen. Plus that one was sadder and it's on my RiYuYami account, you can check it out if you want.

Summery: Meeting up with Yami, Kaiba and his rival end up going to a hotel together since both of them are lost in the city, but they don't realize what kinda hotel they are in.

Warning: Contains a lemon that seems to bounce around since I'm getting all this from a doujinshi.

Also, since this is actually based off a FMA doujinshi, some lines might sound strange so I have to mix them up to fit a bit better. It's kinda hard to write something like this from two totally different things.

Pairing: KaiYami

I own nothing, the original plot belongs to Daen, FMA belongs to Arakawa-Sensei, and YGO belongs to Takahashi-Sensei.

I don't exactly know that the title means, but that is what the doujinshi is called. Though I have theory it has to do with a love hotel, you know what those are, if you don't then you are about to find out.

NOTE! If you see Kaiba calling Yami Yugi at anytime, it's due to Roy calling Edward Fullmetal, just using the name Kaiba normally calls Yami in the show.

Characters:

Edward Elric: Yami no Yugi

Roy Mustang: Kaiba Seto

Maes Hughes: Jounouchi Katsuya

Alphonse Elric: Mouto Yugi

On with the fic!

* * *

**Hotel Uchouten**

* * *

"Thank you very much." Kaiba spoke as he exited the bar. He was back in town for the week but needed to return to Tokyo for another meeting on his new project for Kaiba Corp. He decided to hit a bar that night and sighed as he looked at the clock, straitening out his jacket.

"There's still a little time left before the last train to Tokyo… maybe I'll take a little walk to sober up."

Kaiba proceeded to walk down the streets, but noticed that he was in an unfamiliar area, meaning that he was lost. "Where am I…?" He grumbled out loud to himself. "You'd think they'd put at least some street lights out here."

He smirked nervously in the slight darkness. "Hmm… I meant to go easy… maybe I drank too much?" Suddenly he felt someone bump into his back and heard them fall over. Turning he looked down in surprise at the person on the ground, blue-eyes widening as they stared at the boy on the ground with tri-colored hair.

"I'm sorry!" The person said. "I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Yugi?!" Kaiba yelled, seeing the other self of his arch rival.

"Kaiba?!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed as he looked up at the other, a deep blush on his face. Yami then glared and sat up, an angry pout on his face. "Jeez, I shouldn't have wasted my time apologizing."

"…" Kaiba glared back before putting on a smirk. "What are you walking around alone for at this hour? I may have to take you into protective custody, you know." Well, Yami was kind of a minor in a scene and Kaiba was legally an adult compared to the boy who had only been 'alive' for a short time.

Yami turned and blushed, making a sarcastic face with his smirk. "Oh yes! I want you to take me into custody, Kaiba!" He said in a mocking tone.

"What?!"

"Dumbass!"

Turning back, the smirk still on his face, Yami looked at the annoyed brunet. "I didn't know you were in Domino alone… here to get an earful for acting up again from Mokuba?"

"I don't have your problems with that! I'm here for work!" Actually, Yami was right on that since Kaiba had been doing some stupid things lately. Kaiba then looked at Yami, placing a hand on his own hip and raised and eyebrow.

"So where are you staying? Tell me so I can drop you off there." Yami jolted at this.

"…"

"…"

"You're lost?" Kaiba smirked and got in Yami's face.

The smaller was blushed deeply. "I can't help it! I've never been in Domino when it was this dark!" He hollered.

"I know! You live near the station, right? If we just know where that is…"

"…… Don't tell me _you're_ lost _too_."

* * *

"Ahh. What a mess!"

"Everything looks do different at night!" Kaiba commented as the two duelists walked down the streets, looking for a hotel.

"I bet there were times when you were a kid in Egypt when you played all day and then couldn't find you way home at night." The brunet sighed, turning a corner. He now understood that Yami was a pharaoh, but that didn't mean that he was going to believe his own past.

"Oh hell yeah!" Yami looked up and blinked at the dark sky. "All the scenery and everything is black. It's like being in a different world." He then reached out and held a slight grip on Kaiba's jacket. "I'm glad I ran into you, Kaiba. It's so dark… I don't know what I'd do I was alone…"

Kaiba smiled slightly, hearing this and seeing the happy blush on the smaller boy's face. _'No matter how strong he tries to act, he's still a boy. I thought he might be s-.'_

"**ZZZ**"

Kaiba blinked and noticed that Yami was in a slight squatted position and was in a sound sleep. He was pretty much dead to the world.

"No, wait! Don't fall asleep here! Hey! Yugi! _**YUGI!**_" Kaiba yelled, trying to wake him up. Sadly, Yami slept through all of it and Kaiba had to carry the smaller boy on his back.

"You're heavy!" He commented to the sleeping duelist, who only mumbled that sleep will make him grow. "Hey, don't conk out on me!"

'_This is bad… I better find an inn somewhere… or we'll both end up passed out… hm? There!'_ Kaiba noticed a hotel and he knew just what kind it happened to be too… _'I guess I have no choice!'_

"Come on, Yugi! There's an inn! Hang in there!" Yami only continued to sleep.

* * *

The old man looked at the brunet and the smaller boy with him, a bit confused as to why they were even here at the hotel. Kaiba was flustered, knowing exactly what kinda hotel this was. "… Is… is there a room available?"

The old man nodded, noticing that Kaiba hand his hand on Yami's shoulder, keeping him close as the boy looked around. "Yeah, but… do you two know what kind of place this is?"

"We-we know!"

Suddenly Yami turned to Kaiba with a huge grin on his face. "All we need is a bed! Right? The floor's okay too!"

'_Ahh, Yugi, you look terribly forward right now!' _

The man handed them a key to a room. Yami smiled and dashed off toward the stairs. "Hurry, hurry! I can't wait any more!" He yelled.

Kaiba blushed deeply and the old man laughed. "Ah, youth…"

"Yes, really, really!"

* * *

There was a bed, a small table and chairs, and a tub. Everything looked old and the room was drastically under furnished. Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. "Whoa, it's all so old! What crap!"

'_Crap?'_ Kaiba thought. _'Crap is what these places are like, Yugi!_'

"Oh well!" Yami smiled at the brunet. "We're just going to sleep here! I'm really tired, so I'm going to take a shower and go right to sleep." Kaiba just blinked.

* * *

Lying on the bed, Yami was already asleep by the time Kaiba had finished his own shower. He smiled softly at the smaller boy. "… He really is just sleeping." Tossing his towel that he used to dry his hair over a chair, Kaiba walked over to the bed.

'_Oh well… we __**are**__ both me… it would be off if he got excited just because we're sleeping together. I like his innocent face when he's sleeping too.' _

Suddenly, strange sounds caught Kaiba's attention. Crawling over Yami and getting onto one side of the bed, he heard the sounds of… ahem… love making going on next door through the wall and he was embarrassed.

'_They're __**busy**__ next door! I guess I can't tell them 'Stop, it's bad for the boy!'… Can I?' _

'… _Maybe we should leave… I bet Jou would come pick us up at this house… I just hope Yugi can't hear it…'_ Sighing, Kaiba looked at the wall before looking at Yami and blinked when he saw red-eyes and a blush on the boy's face.

"So… so this is one… one of _those_ inns…" He buried his face into the blanket and Kaiba smirked nervously, so Yami was listening. "I thought something was a little off… well, okay… so… actually, I knew about that…"

Kaiba blinked and looked down at Yami again, watching him sit up and hug his knees. "I knew… and I brought you here… the secretary at Kaiba Corp. said you were here today… I was actually walking around, looking for you."

He started to blush even deeper then before, freaking out over what he had done. "I was just thinking I wanted to see you a little bit… and then I heard you were lost, so I thought it was a good chance… but I was too embarrassed to say anything! Oh! I know you're mad!" Yami dove under the blankets to hide.

Actually, Kaiba wasn't mad, he was astonished. "Now Yugi… normally, with an inn like this, the man brings the woman here." He reached out and pulled back the blanket.

* * *

(AN: Here's the problem, I think the copy of the doujinshi I'm using is missing some pages, I don't have the normal file anymore and this one jumped right into the sex scene so I have to start with what you are about to read)

Moans filled the room as Kaiba sat behind Yami, licking his ear as his hand toyed around inside of Yami's boxers, stroking his cock. Yami's eyes were shut as he cried in pleasure, his face heated and flushed. "Don't… go so hard! Haaahh! I'm gonna come!"

True to his word, Yami came into Kaiba's hand and the other smirked and he started to lick the white stuff off the palm of his hand. "You weren't kidding… when you said you couldn't wait anymore."

"You big jerk!" Yami squealed as he buried his head into Kaiba's chest out of embarrassment.

"Hahaha! Now don't get mad at me, Yugi. I play to do it just the way you like it." Using his wet hand, Kaiba started to tease Yami's entrance, getting him ready as he slipped a finger in, all the while kissing the smaller boy.

Yami groaned at the amazing feeling behind him. "Does that feel good?" Kaiba asked as he sucked on Yami's neck, two of his fingers inside of the spirit.

"Yeah… good…" Yami smiled.

"Then I'm glad." Kaiba said calmly, placing Yami on his back on the bed. The smaller was only wearing his black tank top, his lower half exposed to the other as his face was still flushed, his red-eyes showing slight embarrassment. "Umm… hey, when we're doing this, what do I look like down there…?"

Kaiba blinked at this, looking at Yami in confusion. "I can't… really…"

"Because I can't see myself! It's scary!" Yami squealed. Kaiba turned and held up a mirror and Yami freaked. "I wish I hadn't seen that! It's scary down there!" His whole face was as red as his eyes.

"Hahaha! Well, I like it because I think it's sweet."

He started to touch Yami's entrance again, making the other squirm and moan. "See? You're begging for me so sweetly… you can tell, can't you? Yugi…"

"No… no more fingers… I want you, Seto…!"

"You really are forward today." Kaiba smiled, removing his finger. He then replaced it with his hard member, slowly entering the small body before him.

Once in, he started to thrust long and hard, Yami and himself enjoying every moment of it as they connected their lips for a long kiss.

With every trust, Yami groaned and begged for more. "AHHAH!" He threw back his head when his pleasure point was hit. "More! Kaiba! Give me more!" He would have said more but the annoying, and sexually driven people next doors kinda caused that to die.

"..."

"…"

"They're really going at…" Yami commented, a bit pissed at the interruption.

"Y-yes… I almost forgot about them…"

"Do I sound all sexy like that too?" Yami asked, looking up at Kaiba.

"Yes, you do, Yugi." Kaiba smirked and thrust into Yami, earning a small cry of pleasure before he smiled at him. "Yes, very sexy."

Yami just glared at him. "…" He then smirked slightly. "You too… when you come inside me you go, 'uhn!'" Kaiba turned then shades of red and Yami started to laugh loudly. "Hahaha! You turned red! You're so cute!"

"Hey! Were you lying?!"

Yami only smiled softly, resting his head on Kaiba's chest. "Nope, I wasn't! You're so hot when you're like that. I love it. It makes my heart beat faster. Come on… make my heart beat faster…"

* * *

Yami was now on his arms and knees, trying to support his shaking, naked form as Kaiba kissed along his back, thrusting into him. Each motion was a Godsend for the spirit as he felt each thrust hitting him.

Suddenly, Kaiba sat back and held Yami upward, between his spread legs. "Oh! Don't…!" He started and looked down, gasping. "Oh fuck… I can see it… there's so much inside me…"

"You're so sweet, Yugi…" Kaiba then started to thrust once more.

"Kaiba…. Ah!" Yami looked up at the other as tears came down his face, a normal thing in sex. "Ah! Kaiba! I'm… gonna… mm!" He tried to say cum but a pair of lips closed over his own.

"It's alright, Yugi. I can't wait anymore either."

Both started to stroke Yami until with a loud cry, Yami came. "Ah! Seto! Seto!"

* * *

The next morning, Yami looked past the corner he was hiding behind to make sure no one was around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaiba stood behind Yami with a smug look on his face. "Why are you sneaking around like that?"

Yami jolted. "Whoa!" He turned and blushed deeply, placing a finger to his lips. "Stupid! Don't talk so loud! What if someone finds us?!"

"What if…" Kaiba looked over at the streets before taking hold of Yami's wrist and having him follow behind. "Well, I would brag about it as much as I like."

"What?"

"I'd be missing out if I didn't brag about sneaking home the morning after with someone as cute as you."

Yami glared slight, the blush still painted on his cheeks and nose. "You must be crazy…"

"Hahaha! Crazy's fine with me! Bit if the mutt were to find us right now, he might try to kill me." Kaiba laughed slightly, and nervously. For a long time Jou had been over-protective of Yami, always trying to make sure he got the best things in life.

"Oh yeah… Jou really treats me just like his brother, or sister!"

Suddenly, the stopped when they noticed said person in front of them, wearing a star-patterned jogging suit. Kaiba panicked and so did Yami. "My goodness, if it isn't the m- I mean Jounouchi, you are the very picture of a strong man jogging in the morning." Kaiba tried to sneak away as Jou became pissed.

"_WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DRAGGING MY LITTLE SISTER??!!!" _

"No! I'm not the one who got dragged… Ah! Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Yami only looked away when Jou went in for the kill. "Uh… I should go call Aibou!"

* * *

"Mou Hitori no Boku, what's this big pile of magazines for?" Yugi asked as he noticed the magazines that just happened to be for hotels all around the city.

"You know what they say, 'always be prepared!'" Yami smiled.

"What are you preparing for?!"

END

* * *

The original line that huge yelled ended with my little girl, but I found sister to be better fitting.

Kaiba would probably be scared of Jou's wrath in a situation like this.

As a bonus, I am posting up the Prideshipping version of the back of the doujinshi, which describes your visit to the hotel in the front lobby.

Here is your invitation to the exclusive hotel that any yaoi lover would love.

* * *

"_Welcome, and thank you for choosing this hotel!" A voice that spoke with a certain force that was slightly out of place at the beautifully decorated hotel greeted you. No matter how you searched, you couldn't find the source of the voice. _

_At the thick, brown counter, there was a silver plate that said it was the receptionist's desk, and several hotel employees wearing uniforms were standing there. You knew there was someone there. There had to be, but you couldn't find the owner of the young, boyish voice in with the female employee who had her black hair pushed behind her and a male employee who showed off some ridiculous skills to you. _

"_Do you have a Reser. Vation?!" Apparently he wasn't really used to saying that._

_The sound of the voice when you heard it again made you somewhat reluctant to poke fun at the situation or say no. You decided to indicate your agreement by nodding your head, but there was no reaction from the voice. Instead, a man with a tattoo on his face and a long ponytail on his head came and took your luggage with surprisingly graceful movements for his tall frame. After a few moments of silence, the female employee finally spoke. _

"_Yami, she doesn't know what to do." Thinking that there WAS a source to that voice, you strained your eyes and you were just able to see a tri-colored spike. Where you were scratching your head, wondering exactly what it was, there door to the backyard opened and someone popped out holding an old wooden box in his hands. _

"_Yugi, I fixed your box!" When the man smiled and put the box on the floor, a tri-colored haired boy revealed himself. Apparently he was the owner of the voice you have been looking for, and the spike was just one of many on his head. But although the man sounded happy, the spiky-haired boy had tears in his eyes. _

"_I don't want that thing!"_

"_But then out guests won't be able to see-." _

"_Stupid SETOOOOOOOO!! I can take the guests by MYSELF! I am a grownup now. WAHH!" _

"_Yugi! I'm sorry! You're right, there's nothing wrong with you!"_

_As you stare, the employee couple came together in an enthusiastic hug. While you stood there, unable to take your eyes off the pair who had probably forgotten you were even there, the female employee bowed, looking like she dealt with this all the time. _

"_Welcome to Hotel Uchouten. This hotel is exclusively KaiYami." _

_

* * *

_

Please review to see more lovin' from these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter for this story, this one happens to be a personal favorite of mine since I adore when a couple makes out on a roof, there is just something romantic, if not dirty about the idea. I guess, you could say this is how these two got together.

Summery: After seeing a dirty video, Yami can't stop seeing images of himself with Kaiba. Is something wrong with him or is there something more?

Warning: lemon ahoy! Along with a dirty movie and some very random, out of character actions… then again, that's normal for me to write.

I own nothing!

NOTE: Unless said otherwise, Yugi and Yami have separate bodies. And I still don't know what the title means, but it has to do with love.

Characters:

Edward Elric: Yami no Yugi

Roy Mustang: Kaiba Seto

Riza Hawkeye: Ishizu Ishtar

Jean Havoc: Marik Ishtar

Alphonse Elric: Mouto Yugi

On with the fic!

* * *

**Koi o Suru**

* * *

_I'm scared and I'm worried._

_And I've never read anything about these feelings in books. _

_But _

_I think it must be a fun, happy thing. _

_And so…_

* * *

"Hey!" Yami blinked, noticing Marik and Yugi inside of a room at Kaiba Corp. The boy had just been taking some filed with him to bring to an office, since he worked for Kaiba, and happened to see them. _'Yugi and Marik?'_ He blinked and walked inside.

"Yo!" He greeted, scaring both men whose backs were turned to him. "Whaddya doing?"

Suddenly, Marik slapped a hand over Yami's mouth and the boy tried to struggle against him as Yugi closed the door. "Be quiet Pharaoh!" Marik spoke in a harsh whisper. "We're just getting to the good part!" He pointed to the screen the two happened to be watching.

On the screen were a man and a woman… doing… naughty things in explicit detail, but with some pixilation. It's safe to say that Yami didn't look too kindly on this, especially when he blushed deeply and freaked. **"!!?"**

Once again, before he could yell, Marik had covered his mouth. "Don't yell, okay? If Ishizu finds us, she'll confiscate it."

Yugi looked at the squirming boy. "Mou Hitori…" He looked a little nervous when Yami glared at him. Freeing himself of the hand over his mouth, Yami took a deep breath and then…

"S-s-s-s-stop it! How dare you corrupt my Aibou!?" He pushed Yugi and pointed at the blond before turning back to his partner. "And you Yugi! You can't just sit here and watch this!"

"But Mou Hitori… this is no big deal for guys our age."

Yami blinked. "What?"

Havoc nodded, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking sorta way. "That's right. Even with how he looks, Yugi is still a teenager. Of course he wants to watch porn, Pharaoh!"

The red-eyed spirit looked at Yugi for a moment and then at Marik who continued. "Think about it. Your age is out of whack, but you're still a teen like Yugi. Your bodies and minds aren't that different."

"… But…" Yami started, blushing and looking away.

Marik looked at him. "Let's be honest here…" He grabbed Yami's head and turned it to look at the screen. "You're watching too… aren't you, Pharaoh?"

Yami looked at the screen. No longer did he see the man and the woman, but rather two men, one happened to be himself and the other was a certain brunet with blue-eyes that was performing these actions with him.

"Wh… WHAT THE HELL!?" Yami ran, breaking down the door as he did, and ran down the hall screaming bloody murder, leaving behind Marik and Yugi whom he hit on the head.

"Is your other half gonna be alright?" Marik asked.

"I've been a little worried myself." Yugi sighed.

"Yes, I'm worried too. For you." Ishizu smiled at the two boys who were suddenly filled with fear.

* * *

Finally finding a place to stop, Yami ran into a room and slammed the door shut. His face flushed and emotions flashed in his eyes for a brief moment. He looked around, happy to find that he was alone.

'_Nobody's here… good…'_ He panted and sighed, slumping to the floor.

'I feel so hot… I can't breathe… because I was running?'

Images of what he saw in the room, once again replaced with him and Kaiba flashed in his mind. _'No… why…? Why? What…?'_ His eyes widened. He saw Kaiba having sex with him, his face turning beat red as he saw this in his head.

'_What? Whaat?'_ He slammed his fist into the hard floor. _'What am I seeing me and Kaiba? Why?! That's never gonna… never gonna… HAPPEN!' _Yami shot up, glaring at the ceiling before sighing.

'_Maybe I'll read a book.'_ He noticed he was in the archives of Kaiba Corp, luckily there was a library of sorts in this building, an idea Mokuba came up with. _'I'm glad I picked the archives. I'll just concentrate that way I always do…'_ He walked and turned a corner only to find himself face to chest with…

Kaiba.

The brunet looked at him, a bit surprised at the spirit who had a blank expression on his face. "Oh, I thought I heard a noise in here. It was you Yugi!" He smiled slightly. "I thought you were Ishizu, so I snapped awake." Kaiba laughed.

Yami's whole face was red, he started shaking, grabbing at his chest where his heart was beating fast. _'What… something's different…'_

"Yugi? What's wro-?" As he reached out to touch Yami's face, the boy flinched at the touch.

'_Damnit!'_ Yami thought, feeling even more embarrassed then before.

"… What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kaiba walked a little closer.

"Ah… uh…!" Yami noticed this. _'Oh! Get away!'_

"Have you had you temperature taken?" Kaiba asked, now very close.

'_Oh crap! I can't even talk…! __**Don't touch me!**__'_

Kaiba blinked and the next thing he knew, Yami had summoned up his shadow powers, causing shadow poles to spring from the ground, creating a cage-like barrier between him and the brunet. Yami panted from the adrenaline rush, looking at Kaiba before turning to run away.

"Dumbass Kaiba!"

"W-wait! Yugi!"

* * *

Kaiba walked up to the roof of the Kaiba Corp building, finding the spiky headed figure in black, sitting on the ground near the chain link fence. He narrowed his eyes at the small boy who had caused such a ruckus today before walking over to him. "You were about to take off the nose of the manliest man in all of the company."

There was silence from the boy who hid his face in his arms and knees before he spoke just above a whisper. "… sorry."

Kaiba sighed and looked at him before sitting down next to Yami. "Marik and Mouto told me what happened."

Yami didn't look at him but listened as Kaiba continued. "Is it really something to be this upset about? It wouldn't be so strange for a boy your age to be interested in that kind of thing. I know that there hasn't been anybody to teach you about those things, but… but…"

"That's not it."

Kaiba blinked, and looked at Yami who was holding himself tightly. "I can't do it… I can't… I can't be like that!" Yami finally looked up at him, upset, anger, and embarrassment was seen in his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's embarrassing! I can't be like that!"

He then latched onto Kaiba, completely out of his mind with his strange mood swing moment. "Spreading my legs and showing off my privates! I can't be like that, can't look like that in front of you Kaiba! I can't!" All Kaiba could think at that moment that Yami had finally lost it.

The spirit then cried into this chest. "I can't look like that in front of yooooooou!"

Kaiba stiffened at the sudden action and what the other just said, a deep blush on his own face. _'Wait a second! What is Yugi trying to say? Look like that? Embarrassed? In front of me… … __**With**__ me?' _

"Yugi." He started, pushing Yami back just a bit to look at him; he lifted the boy up and looked into crimson-eyes in all seriousness. "Let's do it."

"…" Yami stared in shock before he tried to get away from Kaiba, scared. "N…! No! I don't wanna! No… I'm scared… I'm embarrassed!" Suddenly he was brought to Kaiba's chest as the other hugged him, smiling at him.

"But you don't mind me, do you?"

'Oh…' Yami looked up at him, still unsure since this would be his first time. "W… will you be gentle? It's my first time… I'm scared… please be gentle. And… and then… it's okay…"

Kaiba smiled again, rubbing Yami's cheek before kissing his head.

"Yes, I promise you."

* * *

The kiss was long and passionate, with just a bit of tongue as Kaiba hovered over Yami who was on the ground. A hand went up Yami's shirt, making it go up so Kaiba could place with his chest. "Ah…!" Yami moaned at the actions.

Kaiba finally got Yami's tank top and blazer off before he started to trail down to the boy's pants, catching his attention. "Oh! Stop it!"

"Yugi…" Kaiba smiled softly. "I want to see all of you."

* * *

Yami was now completely exposed to Kaiba as the other started to please his hard-on, making Yami moan the other's name. "Ah… Kaiba… yah… ah!" He cried out as he came into the brunet's mouth and he swallowed it, totally catching Yami off guard and making him freak out and sit up, grapping Kaiba's face in his hand.

"Whaddya crazy?! Don't wallow that! Spit it out! Come on! Hurry up! Spit it out…"

Kaiba just laughed and kissed his head. "Haha! You're sweet, Yugi."

"What?! Whoa!"

They started another hard kiss after that little incident, making Yami lay back down again. He then started to toy with the small boy's entrance, getting him ready for the next stage. "No… oh… whaddya mean? I don't… ah!" Yami moaned as he felt the finger slip inside of him.

"This is just the beginning, Yugi." Kaiba spoke softly, Yami was fully prepared and he entered the boy, making Yami groan as he started to thrust.

"Ahah! Oh fuck!" Yami cried out. He covered his eyes with his hands as he kept feeling the thrusts. "Ah! Ah! AAAH! I'm so full!"

Kaiba frowned as he looked at Yami, reached over to remove his hands from his face and to wipe at a tear coming down his face. _'I'm only going to hurt Yugi like this… I guess it's not going to work after all…' _

He then noticed a red-eye looking at him and a small hand grabbed his. He looked and saw that Yami was smiling softly at him. "Don't stop… I'm use to pain…" He spoke softly. He brought Kaiba's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Okay? I'm all right… I'm all right…"

The brunet smiled softly, feeling unlike himself but just couldn't resist with Yami being this… cute in front of him. Carefully, Kaiba raised Yami's ass into the air as he himself sat up on his knees, the boy's back arching at the action. He then felt Yami grab his shirt. "Yugi…?" He was pulled down into a kiss, causing Yami to lie down again and for Kaiba to literally be on top of him.

Taking this to his advantage, Kaiba started to thrust again as Yami moaned. "Kaiba! Ah…!" He cried out, saying the last name of the brunet with every hit to his pleasure point. Reaching up, Yami clung to Kaiba's shirt once again, placing his head to the other's chest. "Kaiba… I'm so happy…" He started to cry. "I'm so happy… I'm so happy… I'm so happy…" He repeated over and over.

_It's not the pain of loss…_

_It's not the pain of something being stolen away…_

_For the first time, it's the pain of receiving something…_

_It's the pain of being lover, and it's so…_

* * *

Yami clutched Kaiba's hand as he felt every thrust the man gave him. Now in a sitting position, Yami was sitting in Kaiba's lap, moaning in pleasure. "Kaiba! Ha! I'm gonna… gonna… cum… AAAH!" Yami cried out, cumming.

"Yugi…" Kaiba smiled. "I love you…" He felt Yami cling to him closely as he came hard into the smaller.

"Kaiba!"

* * *

Kaiba watched as Yami slept peacefully on the rooftop, the brunet's white jacket placed over the body to prevent his naked form from being seen. He blinked when he noticed Yami's eyes open and look at him.

The two duelists faced each other, Yami smiled. "…We did it." Kaiba smiled as well now as Yami blushed, leaning a bit to touch the brunet's face. "Kaiba?"

"Hm?" No words were spoken further from Kaiba as Yami just kissed him.

"I love you."

* * *

"Uh, so… um, could you put me down?"

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… whoa!"

"Here, hang on to me! I'm opening the door now."

"W-wait! ...My face isn't red, is it?"

"I think… you'll be all right…"

"One, two…"

The door was slammed opened and Kaiba and Yami walked in. Yami held a satisfied, if not smug; look on his face as he gave the other two figures in the room a peace sign. "Yo! Enjoying your punishment of cleaning the storage room?" Kaiba was behind him, noticing that there was a box filled with lots of dirty movies.

Marik and Yugi turned in surprise at the two visitors. "Mou Hitori no Boku!"

"Pharaoh! And the Priest!"

Yugi dropped the dusting stuff he had and ran over to Yami, hugging him tightly. "Mou Hitori! I was so worries about yoooou!" Yami only looked slightly bothered by the sudden hug.

"Silly! You didn't really worry over something like that, did you? You're embarrassing me!" Looking out of the corner of his eye, Yami noticed that Kaiba was trying not to laugh at the scene before him.

"But you weren't acting normal when you left!"

"Wha- I was just surprised because I'd never seen that kind of thing before!" Yami tired to reason with his partner. He looked at Kaiba again and gave him a confused-angry look. _'Why's he so happy?'_ He thought.

Marik then looked around; making sure a certain someone wasn't nearby. And he smirked when said person wasn't. "Well, now that everything's settled down…" He held up a tape. "Now for the uncensored version!"

"SHUT UP, MARIK!" Kaiba threw a tape at Marik while Yami kicked the one in his hands out of them.

* * *

Once again, some lines were edited for this to work, especially when Marik is explaining why its normal for teens to watch porn.

Please review.

(Reason why Ishizu is Hawkeye, both are strong willed ladies, and Ishizu has put Kaiba in his place before, with a threat, like Hawkeye does with Roy.)


End file.
